I'm still yours
by Totchou
Summary: [Dir En Grey] Die est paxé... Toshiya se fait trompé... Qu'est ce que ça donne? Maintenant petite séquelle sous la demande de mes lecteurs J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Die et Toshiya mênent une relation plus qu'ambigue... Conséquence?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** I'm still yours

**Auteur:** Taki Chan

**Sources:** Dir En Grey

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Yaoi

**Couples:** Ancien Die/Toshiya, Kyo/Kaoru, Toshiya/Kai, Die/Hiro

**Disclaimers:** Les Dirs n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, sauf Hiro et Kai

Il faisait nuit et froid. On était en plein hiver, au beau milieu de Tokyo. Les passants harponnaient les rues, où le froid glacial les meurtrissait. Cependant, la plupart n'étaient pas seuls et avaient quelqu'un pour les aider à affronter ce froid et à les réchauffer. Parmi ces gens, un homme… Un homme était seul… Dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Contrairement à tous ces gens, il devait régler ses problèmes seul car il n'avait personne… Non personne… Enfin, il y'avait bien quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un venait plus ou moins de le jeter. Cet homme était donc seul, morcelé par le froid et abandonné, ne sachant pas où aller.

Toshiya remonta son col de trench coat en cuir noir, et enfonça son visage dans son écharpe jusqu'à son nez. Il frissonnait et rien ne pourrait le réchauffer à cet instant. Il laissa couler ses larmes de désespoir, n'ayant pas peur qu'on ait pitié de lui et continua à marcher. Arrivé au fond d'une ruelle, il s'assit contre le mur, s'y laissa glisser et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sa tête au creux de ses bras, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

-Kai… Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Ce soir là, Il devait répéter jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et Kaoru, trop absorbé par le travail n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Ils avaient donc fini avec une heure de retard et Toshiya s'était vite empressé de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son amant qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant près de 6 mois.

Toshiya était heureux avec Kai. Il l'avait rencontré il y'a 8 mois dans un bar après un de leur concert. Ils avaient discuté et tout de suite sympathisé et au bout de deux mois, ils étaient sortis ensemble et Kai semblait très bien s'entendre avec les autres membres du groupe, surtout avec Die, au plus grand bonheur de Toshiya car pour lui c'était très important que ses amis apprécient son petit ami.

Kai avait tout pour plaire, il était grand, musclé, l'air légèrement androgyne, avec de long cheveux rouges et noirs. Mais il n'y avait pas que le physique, le jeune homme était doux, prévenant et toujours aux petits soins pour lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au bassiste. En effet Toshiya adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui et personne ne l'avait fait si bien que Kai… avant Die bien sûr.

Toshiya secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à Die à un moment pareil ? Bref, il était heureux de rentrer enfin pour retrouver Kai. Mais dés qu'il avait poussé la porte de son appartement, il avait entendu de drôles de bruits et franchement très suspects…Il était donc entré sans faire de bruit dans la chambre… Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait retourné l'estomac. Kai était en train de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre… Non plutôt de faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre… dans leur lit. Il était tombé à genoux et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vision cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à lui.

Après avoir suivi les ébats de Kai et de son amant en intégrale, le bassiste avait enfin trouvé le courage de se lever et d'aller vomir dans les toilettes de la salle de bain. Après être ressortit, il avait vu Kai adossé à la porte et le regardant d'un air narquois. Ses yeux s'étaient alors remplis de larmes et ce qui avait suivi… Il ne préférait pas y penser… C'était vraiment trop horrible.

Il repensa aussi à ses dernières paroles…et là ce fut comme un électrochoc. Les paroles qui étaient sorties de sa bouche étaient exactement les mêmes que celle de Die lors de leur rupture.

**Flash Back**

_-C'en est trop Toshiya !_

_-Quoi encore ? Fit le bassiste avec un soupir agacé._

_-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir là ou pas ?_

_-Allons Die, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas sérieux. C'est toi que j'aime._

_-Et ça tu l'aimes ? Fit Die en lui collant son poing dans la figure. Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de toi ! Je te déteste !_

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Mon Dieu Die… Comment j'ai pu être aussi horrible ? Pardon Die… Pardonne-moi… Fit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à se calmer, il se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour éviter de mourir de froid sinon Kaoru le sortirait de sa tombe pour le tuer une fois encore parce qu'il aurait « osé les laisser tomber »… Mais il ne savait pas où aller… Hors de question de déranger Shinya, et encore moins Die… Surtout après ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ça aurait vraiment été mal placé de sa part d'aller lui parler de ses états d'âme parce que son amant l'avait trompé alors qu'il avait fait la même chose avec lui pendant près de deux ans. Il décida donc d'aller voir Kaoru… En espérant qu'il ne le dérangerait pas en plein action car sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

_**8888888888888888888888**_

-OH OUI KAORU PLUS VITE ! Cria Kyo alors que le leader allait et venait en lui avec vigueur. Oh oui c'est bon Kaoru ! Hurla-t-il tandis que Kaoru se déversait en lui et retomba lourdement sur lui, épuisé mais heureux. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux remplis d'amour de Kyo et l'embrassa longuement.

-DRING !

Kaoru lâcha les lèvres de Kyo et pesta contre l'intrus qui osait s'aventurer chez lui en pleine nuit.

-C'est pas vrai, je vais tuer celui qui ose me déranger à cette heure ci. Fit-il en regardant le réveil qui indiquait trois heures du matin.

-Et bien reste avec moi. Fit Kyo avec un sourire.

-C'est ce que je compte faire. Fit Kaoru en l'embrassant.

-DRING DRING !

-PUTAIN ! S'énerva Kaoru en se retirant doucement de Kyo et en allant voir qui cela pouvait bien être afin de lui botter les fesses. Il enfila un caleçon à la hâte et se dirigea vers l'interphone. OUAIS QUI C'EST !

-Kao… Excuse-moi de te déranger…

-Totchi ?

-Pardon… Je m'en vais…

-Non ! Je t'ouvre. Il appuya sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble et attendit que le bassiste arrive devant son appartement.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Kyo qui était entré dans le salon et ayant bien pris soin de mettre un caleçon et un T Shirt.

-C'était Toshiya. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Tu veux bien aller l'accueillir le temps que je sois présentable s'il te plait ? Demanda Kaoru. Kyo lui répondit par un baiser sur les lèvres.

Toshiya sonna à la porte et Kyo le fit entrer rapidement. Toshiya le regarda étonné. Il fallait dire qu'il s'attendait plutôt à ce que ce soit Kaoru qui lui ouvre la porte.

-Il est parti se changer. Répondit le chanteur à sa question muette en l'invitant dans la cuisine. Il le fit assoir sur une chaise et lui proposa du lait chaud. Toshiya accepta d'une petite voix et Kyo se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Toshiya ne buvait JAMAIS de lait, sauf quand il allait mal. Pendant que Kyo faisait chauffer le liquide blanc dans la casserole, Kaoru apparut dans la cuisine.

-Kombawa Totchi.

-Kombawa Kao…

Kaoru s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda inquiet.

-Toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Remarqua-t-il tandis que Kyo posait le bol fumant en face de lui. Toshiya le remercia et but quelques gorgées avant de reposer le bol sur la table.

-Et si tu nous racontais ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Kyo.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir déranger… Mais je ne savais pas où aller… Murmura-t-il.

-T'en fais donc pas pour ça. Fit Kaoru avec un sourire rassurant. Alors ?

-C'est Kai…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce salaud ? S'énerva Kyo.

-Kyo calme toi. Fit Kaoru en lui posant une main sur la sienne. Allez raconte.

-Après la répétition je… Je suis rentré chez moi…enfin chez nous… Et… Et… J'ai entendu de drôles de bruits… Je suis alors monté dans la chambre… Et là… J'ai vu… J'ai vu… Kai… avec quelqu'un d'autre… En train de lui faire l'amour dans notre lit…

Toshiya baissa la tête rouge de honte et de gêne.

-Pardon… Je n'aurai pas dû vous déranger pour ça.

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Fit Kaoru qui essayait de calmer Kyo.

-Putain, je vais le massacrer moi ce salaud. S'énerva Kyo.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a vraiment que ça ? Demanda Kaoru. Tu m'as l'air bien trop anéantis pour juste ça.

-Kao ! Fit Kyo scandalisé.

-Non je veux dire, il y'a du avoir quelque chose de plus. Sinon tu serais allé voir Die.

-Pourquoi ? Pour me faire dire que je l'ai mérité ? Demanda Toshiya des larmes dans la voix.

-Toshiya ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Demanda Kyo.

-Parce que c'est vrai, j'ai été horrible avec lui, je ne le mérite pas.

-Donc il y'a bien eu quelque chose. Fit Kaoru. Et ça doit être en rapport avec Die, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas allé le voir, c'est lui ton meilleur ami.

Kyo lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et le fusilla du regard.

-Fais pas attention à ce gros insensible. Fit Kyo. Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Après avoir apprécié le spectacle sans m'en rendre compte, je suis allée à la salle de bain pour vomir… Et… Et quand je suis sorti, je l'ai vu qui me regardait avec un sourire narquois. Et…

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a dit des choses horribles. Fit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Kaoru qui se sentait un peu mal pour avoir joué aux insensibles se leva et le prit par l'épaule, l'incitant doucement ainsi à continuer son récit.

-Il a dit que je n'avais pas à être étonné, que je méritais ce qu'il m'arrivait et qu'il voulait voir ce que ça faisait de se voir prendre l'homme qu'on aime par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Demanda Kyo qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-C'est simple, il parlait de Die. Fit Kaoru.

-Oui. C'est le seul à qui j'ai vraiment tout dit sur Die et moi.

-Et ce salaud a profité de ton point faible. Je vais le tuer ! S'étrangla Kyo.

-Calme-toi koi je t'ai dit. Totchi, tu veux continuer ?

Le bassiste le regarda sans comprendre.

-Il y'a autre chose n'est-ce-pas ? Pour que tu aies l'air aussi déboussolé et désemparé, il doit forcément il y avoir quelque chose.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'étonnait pas pourquoi Die m'avait quitté, car il était persuadé que je le trompais pendant que j'étais avec lui. Et aussi que je n'étais qu'un semeur de zizanie qui adorait voir les autres couples se disputer.

-Attends il insinue que c'est à cause de toi que Die a des problèmes de couple en ce moment ?

-J'ai visiblement compris ça. Mais il a peut-être raison après tout ! Quand j'y repense, quand je suis prêt, de lui Die se sent triste ! Si ça se trouve c'est totalement de ma faute ! Normal, je suis trop proche de Die au goût d'Hiro. Mais Je vous assure que je ne veux absolument pas ça. La dernière chose que je veuille, c'est faire souffrir Die ! Je ne le supporterais pas. Il a déjà tant pleuré à cause de moi, je veux pas être la cause de ses problèmes. S'alarma Toshiya.

-Chut… Calme toi Totchi. Fit Kaoru en amenant le bassiste contre lui.

-C'est ma faute Kaoru. Tout est ma faute ! Je suis un monstre. Comment vous pouvez rester avec moi ? Kai a raison je… Et maintenant, comment je peux regarder Die dans les yeux ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Fit Kyo.

-Nos dernières paroles avec Kai… C'était les dernières paroles que j'ai eu avec Die quand on a rompu… Exactement les mêmes ! Sauf que cette fois ci c'était moi dans le rôle de Die. Et j'ai compris soudain… J'ai compris combien Die avait du souffrir à cause de moi. Et là ça recommence, je veux pas. Je veux pas Kaoru. Je l'aime je… j'en ai marre…

-Totchi arrêtes. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es surtout très éprouvé, il faudrait que tu dormes. Viens je vais te mettre au lit petit Totchi.

Le bassiste se laissa guider comme un automate jusqu'à la chambre de Kaoru et Kyo. Trente minutes plus tard, Kaoru ressortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

-Il dort. Fit Kaoru à l'adresse de son amant.

-Ce salaud… Comment il a pu ? Parler de Die comme ça ! S'énerva Kyo. Il sait pourtant que c'est le point faible de Toshiya. Je vais le tuer, j'ai jamais pu le piffer ce mec !

-Je sais. Fit Kaoru. Mais maintenant on a un autre problème.

-Tu crois que Toshiya est toujours amoureux de Die ?

-J'en ai bien peur oui…

_**8888888888888888888888**_

Le lendemain, à la répétition, Toshiya fit tout pour garder la tête froide et ne pas laisser transparaitre ses problèmes et son mal-être sur son visage. Et surtout, il fit tout pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à chaque faute qu'il faisait, non seulement pour éviter de se faire engueuler par Kaoru, mais surtout pour éviter d'inquiéter Die. Car il savait que si le guitariste lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas en le regardant avec son air inquiet qui faisait flancher tout le monde, il n'aurait pas résisté et lui aurait tout raconté et il ne le voulait pas.

Kyo et Kaoru avaient pourtant tenté de le convaincre de lui en parler sous prétexte qu'il se sentirait mieux mais Toshiya avait tout de suite refusé. Il ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes à Die, et surtout il avait peur de sa réaction, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille.

Pourtant, le leader ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être persuadé que Die lui en voudrait justement pour le lui avoir caché ce genre de problème. Il lui en aurait bien parlé, mais Die n'allait sûrement pas apprécier d'apprendre ça par quelqu'un d'autre et il en voudrait encore plus à Toshiya. Sans compter que Toshiya allait sûrement le tuer pour avoir osé faire ça.

Le leader rangea sa guitare en annonçant la fin de la répétition. Toshiya rangea rapidement sa basse, Kyo s'affala sur le canapé tandis que Die soupira de soulagement en rangeant lui aussi sa guitare. Le bassiste resta quelques minutes sur le canapé à côté de son boitier où il avait rangé Eve, plongé dans ses pensées. Il décida enfin de se relever pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Die qui le fixait d'un air inquiet. Le bassiste eut un brusque mouvement de recul en se posant la main sur le cœur.

-Die tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama Toshiya affolé.

-Toi aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Die

-Non, tout va bien je t'assure.

-Menteur. Fit Die avec reproche. Je te connais par cœur, je vois très bien que tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

-Moui… Tu m'en parlerais sinon n'est-ce-pas ?

Toshiya eut l'impression bizarre que Die n'était pas du tout convaincu et qu'il était ironique dans sa façon de parler.

-Oui bien sûr. Fit Toshiya en se retournant vers sa basse pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux car il savait qu'il craquerait sinon.

-Bon si tu le dis. Fit Die pas vraiment convaincu. Au fait comment va Kai ?

Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à l'entente de ce nom. « Pourquoi tu me parles de lui Die ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » Se demanda-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel de la part du guitariste. Il prenait juste des nouvelles.

-Oui il va bien merci. Et Hiro?

-Il va bien aussi. Il faudrait d'ailleurs se faire une sortie à quatre. Hiro aimerait beaucoup vous inviter à diner un de ces soirs.

-Euh… D'accord, j'en parlerai à Kai. Fit doucement Toshiya.

-Bon et bien bonne soirée. A demain ptit Totchi. Fit le guitariste avec un petit signe de la main.

-Bonne soirée. Murmura Toshiya.

Die s'arrêta quelques instants. Il n'avait pas réagit au surnom qu'il détestait tant… Il devait vraiment y avoir un problème.

_**88888888888888888**_

-Kaoru ?

-Oui Die ? Fit le leader en allumant une cigarette.

-Est-ce qu'il y'aurait un problème avec Toshiya ?

Kaoru marqua une pause, histoire d'essayer de masquer son air étonné au guitariste roux qui le remarqua tout de suite évidemment.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce qu'il est vraiment bizarre. Ca fait deux semaines qu'il est distant, absent, il ne sourit quasiment plus et le pire c'est qu'il ne répond même plus quand je l'appelle "ptit Totchi". Ca le fait toujours enrager d'habitude. Je m'inquiète beaucoup, je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien mais il ne veut rien me dire.

Le guitariste fuyait son regard, ce qui confirma à Die qu'il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter.

-Tu sais quelque chose toi ? Fit le roux, l'œil inquisiteur.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Fit Kaoru.

-Hn…

-Je suis vraiment désolé Die, mais je ne peux rien te dire. C'est lui qui doit t'en parler, et Toshiya n'accepterait certainement pas que je t'en parle à sa place.

-Oui je comprends. Je vais lui tirer les vers du nez et il va enfin me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond, ou je ne m'appelle plus Daisuke Ando !

-Tu dis ça, mais tu aimerais l'oublier ce nom. Fit Kaoru en riant. Mais bon, je te fais confiance la dessus va. Fit Kaoru en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Allez viens, sinon on va se faire engueuler par Kyo qui va dire que c'est bien la peine que je vous hurle dessus quand vous avez cinq minutes de retard et que je fasse pareil. Die rit de bon cœur.

A la fin de la répétition, Kaoru entraina Kyo et Shinya hors du local afin de laisser le champ libre à Die pour parler avec Toshiya, en espérant que le bassiste allait enfin accepter de lui parler car il supportait difficilement de le voir dans cet état.

Die regarda Toshiya ranger sa basse comme un automate, puis décida enfin de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ?

-Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part ?

-Non merci. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes du temps avec moi alors que Hiro t'attend.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais peut-être que tu as envie de rester seul avec Kai.

Le bassiste se raidit de nouveau en entendant ce nom. C'est bien ce dont Die se doutait, il y'avait un problème avec Kai. Il décida donc de relancer le sujet, en évitant de faire pleurer Toshiya, car celui-ci avait l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

-Remarque je comprends. Kai est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis content de voir qu'il te rend heureux… Bien mieux que je l'aurais fait… Il avait murmuré ces dernières paroles mais Toshiya les avait entendues. Bon et bien si tu ne veux pas parler, je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain.

Il fut sur le point de sortir du local quand la voix de Toshiya l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Die ! Attends !

-Oui ?

-Je… il… Il…

Le guitariste se retourna et s'approcha de son compagnon.

-Je t'écoute…

-Il m'a trompé…

-Pardon ? Fit Die, pas très sûr et surtout espérant avoir mal compris.

-Il m'a trompé ! Fit Toshiya en se retournant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Die le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer toute sa peine qu'il avait refoulé jusqu'à maintenant. Quand il se fut calmé, Die attrapa son téléphone portable dans sa poche, tout en serrant Toshiya contre lui. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Hiro

-Allô... Hiro ? Oui c'est moi. Ecoute je vais sûrement rentrer tard. Oui Totchi ne va pas bien du tout, je peux pas le laisser comme ça. Non je… Oui je suis vraiment désolé. Ok à plus tard. Oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Et il raccrocha.

-Pardon… Murmura Toshiya.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Ca doit embêter Hiro que tu passes plus de temps avec moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et il le comprend parfaitement.

-Mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Gémit-il.

-C'est trop tard pour ça ptit Totchi. Fit Die avec un petit sourire. Allez viens, on va aller chez toi on sera mieux pour discuter.

15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du bassiste. Die alluma la lumière et installa Toshiya sur le canapé. Il remarqua que le bassiste avait un message sur le répondeur. Die le questionna du regard et Toshiya lui répondit qu'il pouvait mettre en marche le répondeur.

-Totchi… C'est Kaoru, écoute, je crois vraiment que tu devrais parler à Die. Il est venu me voir, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi tu sais. Et Kyo, et Shinya et moi aussi. On t'aime tous très fort et on veut pas te voir te pourrir l'existence à cause de ce salaud qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je l'ai devancé j'ai l'impression. Fit Die en souriant. Tu permets que je le rassure ? Dit-il en prenant son portable pour écrire un sms à Kaoru.

-Bien sûr.

Le message envoyé, Die s'assit à côté de Toshiya et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

-Non. Ca ira. Reste juste… près de moi s'il te plait.

-Evidemment que je ne te laisserai pas ! Maintenant, si tu me racontais.

Toshiya lui raconta tout, du début à la fin, comme il l'avait fait à Kyo et Kaoru. Au fur et à mesure, Die sentit la colère monter en lui et ils serraient les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Comment cette ordure... ! Comment cette pourriture avait ainsi osé faire du mal à Toshiya ? Il croyait que Kai était vraiment un type bien, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et il aurait bien voulu aller lui dire deux mots à ce salaud qui avait osé trainer son meilleur ami, son frère, son âme sœur dans la boue comme ça. Toshiya n'était peut-être pas le modèle de l'irréprochable, mais il ne méritait pas qu'on le traite comme ça. Bien qu'égocentrique et capricieux, le bassiste savait être gentil et tendre avec ses proches. Il le savait mieux que quiconque.

-Toshiya… pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te créer plus de problèmes que tu en as avec Hiro … C' est ma faute…

-Déjà, mes problèmes de couple n'ont aucun rapport avec toi. Et puis cela va beaucoup mieux depuis un certain temps. Et je suis sûr qu'il y'a autre chose.

-Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu m'en veuilles plus que tu l'as fait.

-De quoi tu parles ? Au contraire, je t'en aurais voulu si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Comment tu as pu rester comme ça sans rien dire ?

-J'en ai parlé à Kaoru et Kyo. Le jour où c'est arrivé.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir moi ? Explosa Die. Ne suis-je pas celui qui peux te comprendre, mieux que quiconque ?

-Justement, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ces souvenirs.

-Quoi ? Fit Die complètement décontenancé.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais nos dernières paroles échangées étaient exactement les mêmes que les nôtres avant notre rupture. J'ai alors réalisé… Combien mon comportement avait dû te faire souffrir. Je suis désolé Die ! Tellement désolé si tu savais !

Et Toshiya éclata de nouveau en sanglots dans les bras d'un Die médusé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. C'est vrai, il savait bien que les dernière paroles de Toshiya et Kai étaient les mêmes que celles lors de leurs rupture, il ne savait que trop bien puisqu'elles venaient le hanter encore parfois. Mais il ne savait pas, et il était vraiment loin de se douter que cela aurait autant de répercussion sur le mental de Toshiya. Il savait que leur rupture avait été très difficile à surmonter car il avait follement aimé Toshiya, et il l'aimait encore, bien qu'il aime Hiro, son amour pour Toshiya ne disparaitrait jamais. C'était son premier amour et il le resterait dans son cœur.

-Totchi… Chut calme toi… Ecoute… Je… Je ne t'en veux plus tu sais… C'est oublié cette histoire.

-Menteur. Fit Toshiya dans son cou, je sais que tu mens. Tu m'en veux toujours, et tu dis que j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive.

Die se détacha violemment de Toshiya et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça tu entends ? Jamais je ne souhaiterais à quelqu'un de passer ce par quoi je suis passé ! Et surtout pas à toi !

-Mais c'est à cause de moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Peut-être, mais ça fait 6 ans Totchi. Il est temps d'oublier le passé.

-Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

-Moi non plus. Mais je t'interdis d'écouter ce que ce salaud t'a dit ! Tu es peut-être un peu égocentrique et égoïste, mais tu as toujours été sincère dans tes sentiments ! Jamais tu n'essayeras de voler l'amour de quelqu'un dont le cœur est déjà pris ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je le sais ! Et si Kai t'a dit ça c'est parce qu'il était simplement jaloux de ta relation avec moi. Même HIro l'est je le sais, mais il comprend !

-Comprendre quoi ? Que j'essaye de te voler à lui ?

-Baka ne recommence pas ! Fit Die, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Que notre relation est unique aux yeux de tous et qu'elle le restera. Tu comprends, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, on est sorti ensemble deux ans, je t'ai aimé comme un dingue, comme jamais j'ai aimé et comme jamais je n'aimerais probablement. Tu as été mon premier véritable amour Totchi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident, tu le resteras à jamais Toshiya.

-Oh Die ! Je m'en veux tellement, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ait raison. J'ai tellement peur d'aimer de nouveau. Tellement peur de faire souffrir la personne que j'aime comme je t'ai fait souffrir toi. Car malgré tout ce que tu pouvais penser, je t'aimais profondément et sincèrement tu sais.

-Oui je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, même si tu m'as fait souffrir comme jamais, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. C'est contradictoire hein ? Mais c'est comme ça l'amour.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Die.

-Arrêtes de t'excuse ça ne sert à rien. Ca ne sert vraiment plus à rien. Enfin pour ça du moins.

-Quoi?

-Je devrais t'en vouloir pour ne m'avoir rien dit. Tu t'es pourri la vie pendant deux semaines sans rien faire, et ça j'ai du mal à le supporter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es mon âme sœur Toshiya.

Toshiya le regarda éberlué, priant pour avoir mal entendu.

-Die je…

-Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration d'amour. Fit-il avec un sourire gêné. Je voulais juste dire par là que tu étais la personne avec qui je m'entendais le mieux, qui me comprenait le mieux, avec qui je suis sur la même longueur d'onde la plupart du temps, presque en parfaite osmose sur tous les plans.

-Tous sauf l'amour c'est ça ?

-Plus ou moins. On a pas besoin d'être amoureux de son âme sœur. Regarde dans Friends, Monica voudrait vivre dans une maison en fromage avec son âme sœur et pourtant elle est mariée et amoureuse de Chandler. Tu nous vois vivre dans une maison en fromage toi ?

-Non pas vraiment. Sourit Toshiya en pensant à la comparaison. Mais je pense que tu regardes trop la télé.

-Ca n'a pas changé ça. Fit-il en souriant. Mais au moins ça t'a fait sourire, et j'en suis plus qu'heureux crois moi. Totchi, tu mérites le bonheur et je sais que tu le trouveras.

-Peut-être.

-J'en suis persuadé. Et je vais t'y aider ne t'en fais pas.

-Oui comme toujours.

-Ouaip ! En tout cas surtout oublie toutes les horreurs que t'as dit ce fumier c'est absolument faux.

-D'accord Die-Sama.

Die eut un franc sourire, enfin Toshiya se remettait à plaisanter… Comme avant.

-Bon je crois qu'on va se faire une soirée sympa pour tout oublier.

-Et Hiro?

-Ne t'en fais pas je m'en charge.

-…

-Toshiya…

-Oui ?

-Je suis content qu'on ait eu cette conversation.

-Moi aussi avoua-t-il. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant quand même.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça.

-Allez viens t'assoir ! Dit Toshiya en souriant.

Die obéit et Toshiya s'accrocha aussitôt à son bras, ce qui le fit sourire. A chaque fois il le prenait pour une grosse peluche « c'est parce que t'es tout chaud » lui disait Toshiya. Le bassiste posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura.

-Die… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi ptit Totchi !

-Hey je ne suis pas petit !

**OWARI**


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiya ajouta une dernière touche à son maquillage avant de se regarder dans la glace quand il sentit soudain une main fine glisser sur sa taille. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement en sentant cette main qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille sur lui et se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette main si douce et sécurisante.

-Ca va ? Demanda Die.

-Bof, comme à chaque début de concert. Fit Toshiya avec un sourire crispé.

-Oh mais c'est que mon ptit Totchi aurait peur ? Se moqua gentiment le guitariste.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler ptit Totchi baka ! Je suis plus grand que toi je te signale. Fit le dit ptit Totchi avec un air faussement vexé tellement adorable que Die lui en ébouriffa les cheveux.

Mais arrêtes bon sang, tu vas tout me décoiffer ! S'énerva Toshiya.

- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais coiffé.

-Nani ?

-Je te rappelle que les gens coiffés comme tu dis n'ont pas les cheveux en pétard comme ça.

-Abruti. Grommela le bassiste.

-Rho allez ce n'est pas la peine de stresser comme ça tit Totchi ! Tu vas assurer du tonnerre de Dieu comme d'habitude ! Fit le guitariste roux en riant.

-Die tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom débile espèce de grande courge !

-Mais même si t'es mon grand rêveur rien qu'à moi, tu restes quand même plus jeune que moi. Fit Die avec un sourire espiègle.

-T'es vraiment atteint mon pauvre Die. Soupira Toshiya.

-Je sais. En attendant vient là que je te donne un petit calmant. Fit-il en lui prenant les mains et il les porta à ses lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux avec une infinie tendresse que Toshiya dut se retenir pour ne pas rougir. Ganbatte Totchi-chan. Fit-il en lui souriant.

-Ganbatte Die-kun.

-Allez viens, on a une foule en furie à rendre heureuse. Fit le guitariste lui sourit avant de sortir de la loge.

Toshiya regarda un instant ses mains en repensant à l'infinie douceur que les lèvres de Die lui avaient procurées soudain le déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-Hey non mais je rêve, Die ! Comment tu viens d'oser m'appeler là ? S'écria le bassiste furax en sortant à son tour de la loge.

-Ah quand même je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais réagir.

Toshiya entra le premier dans la loge et un énorme sentiment de soulagement lui étreignit le cœur. Le concert avait été un franc succès, les fans avaient hurlé comme des folles et l'avaient acclamé pendant qu'il jouait _« Bottom of the Death Valley »_. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Die n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, lui donnant sa force si rassurante comme s'il voulait l'épauler. Cela avait réussi puisque comme à chaque fois, il s'était laissé transporter par l'euphorie et cela avait été magique, sauf que là ça l'avait été encore plus puisqu'il n'avait pas été seul… Die était avec lui.

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un le prendre par la taille pour le soulever et le faire tournoyer dans les airs comme un enfant.

-Félicitations Totchi ! S'exclama Die

-Ah ! Die repose moi par terre ! Fit-il en riant.

Le guitariste s'exécuta sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte sur le bassiste.

-T'as été fantastique ! Surtout pendant Bottom of the Death Valley ! On aurait dit que tu étais transcendé, tu étais magnifique !

-Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. Fit Toshiya en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Die tout en continuant de sourire. Mais je dois dire que je t'ai préféré quand tu as joué Red… Em. C'est ma préférée, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Arrêtes tu pourrais faire pareil.

-N'importe quoi, je ne te vaux pas à la guitare.

-Et moi donc, je ne sais même pas me servir d'une basse.

-Encore heureux tiens. Il ne manquerait plus que tu me voles la vedette en jouant de la basse comme un Dieu. Tu es un homme formidable Die et plein de ressources en plus d'être un excellent musicien. Fit Toshiya en souriant.

-Je te retourne le compliment chéri. Fit Die en approchant son visage de celui de Toshiya pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Toshiya sourit à travers le baiser et se serra un peu plus contre Die tandis que le guitariste enroulait ses bras autour de la taille fine du bassiste. Ce fut une simple lèvre contre lèvres, mais tellement doux et paraissant si naturel à leurs yeux. Die se détacha enfin du bassiste et posa son front contre le sien.

-Juste une petite récompense. Fit Die en souriant. Allez viens, on doit rejoindre les autres pour fêter notre succès. Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Toshiya le regarda en souriant et acquiesça, pour ensuite quitter la loge rejoindre leurs amis.

_**8888888888888888888888**_

Toshiya était avachi sur son canapé, un coussin serré contre son torse, regardant un film, son film préféré à la télévision quand soudain le téléphone sonna. Jetant un regard noir au combiné qui sonnait depuis au moins deux minutes en grognant.

-Bon sans, qui ose me déranger pendant Princesse Mononoke ? Si c'est Kyo ou Kaoru pour me parler de leur nouvelle trouvaille, je les envoie bouler quelque chose de bien. Ouais ! Fit-il en décrochant violemment.

-Totchiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Fit une voix mielleuse à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui eut pour effet d'adoucir aussitôt le bassiste.

-Ah salut Die.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non non pas du tout.

-Mouais, t'étais pas plutôt en train de te déranger devant Princesse Mononoke ? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ainsi.

- OH excuse-moi Die, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.

-C'est rien voyons. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir

-J'étais en train de regarder Princesse Mononoke en effet. Mais rassure toi ce n'est absolument pas grave, je le connais par cœur. Tu veux passer chez moi ?

-J'attendais pas mieux que tu me le proposes.

-Mais… Et Hiro ?

-Il est parti chez ses parents. Fit Die. Et puis même s'il était là, il ne m'empêcherait pas de passer une soirée avec mon meilleur ami. Toshiya crut déceler une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son ami mais ne dit rien.

-Alors tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda Toshiya tendrement.

-Bien sûr, j'en serai ravi.

-Ok alors je t'attends.

Près avoir raccroché, Toshiya passa dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et en allant dans sa chambre, il ouvrit l'armoire pour mettre quelque chose qui le rendrait présentable. Un jean et un sweat shirt leu marine. Il fouilla dans le bazar de bijoux qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et mit la bague que Die lui avait offerte pour ses 24 ans et qu'il avait dû enlever pour faire la vaisselle. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et il ne voulait en aucun cas l'abimer.

5 minutes plus tard, le guitariste sonna à la porte de son appartement et Toshiya lui ouvrit en souriant.

-Bonsoir Die.

-Soir Totchi.

-Vas y entre. Dit le bassiste en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer et il le conduisit dans le salon. Tu as mangé ?

-Non.

-Ca tombe bien j'allais me faire à manger.

Die pose la tête sur l'épaule de Toshiya avec un léger sourire.

-Une omelette au fromage ça te dit ?

Die le regarda étonné puis lui sourit franchement.

-Chacun évidemment.

-Merci t'es un ange Totchi. Fit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

-Je sais je sais. Bon, il faut bien que je commence, sinon ta faim ne sera jamais assouvie. Assois-toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux une bière ?

-Je voudrais surtout t'aider. Fit Die.

-T'occupe pas, tu es mon invité. Fit Toshiya en lui souriant.

-Mais…

Toshiya l'interrompit d'un léger baiser.

-J'ai dit que tu faisais comme chez toi. Fit Toshiya ;

-Bon d'accord.

45 minutes plus tard, Toshiya et Die savouraient leur bière après avoir mangé leur omelette.

-C'était vraiment délicieux Toshiya.

-Merci. Et maintenant ça te dit de regarder un film ?

-Ben… Oui pourquoi pas ?

-Battle Royal ?

-Bien sûr c'est un de mes films préférés.

-A ton avis pourquoi je te le propose baka ? Le réprimanda gentiment Toshiya.

Il se releva pour aller mettre le dvd dans le lecteur et se rassit à côté du guitariste. Die lui prit la main et l'enlaça en lui souriant et Toshiya lui répondit en se serrant contre Die et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Au bout d'une demi heure, la main de Die avait glissé dans les cheveux de Toshiya et les lui caressait.

-Die…

-Tu veux peut-être poser ta tête sur mes genoux tu seras sûrement mieux installé.

-Et tu continueras à me caresser les cheveux ? Demanda Toshiya avec un regard de chien battu qui fit sourire Die.

-Hai daiji.

Toshiya s'installa donc sur les genoux de Die et ils continuèrent de regarder le film, Die lui caressant toujours les cheveux et Toshiya lui caressait doucement l'intérieur du genou car il savait que son ami adorait ça. Die retint un gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Totchi…

Toshiya le regarda avec un sourire espiègle. Die se sentit attiré par les lèvres du bassiste, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il releva la tête, s'appuyant doucement sur ses cuisses pour ne pas lui faire mal tandis que Die baissa la tête pour que leur souffle se mêlent et leurs lèvres se collèrent pour entamer un baiser langoureux et passionné. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et Toshiya posa sa main sur la nuque de Die tandis que le roux lui caressait la cuisse. Par manque d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent, ancrant le regard dans celui de l'autre.

-Toshiya je…

Mais Toshiya l'interrompit d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Ne dit rien. Fit-il en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en se serrant contre lui. Je veux rester comme ça un petit moment.

-J'ai jamais été aussi bien. Fit Die en le serrant contre lui.

-Moi non plus.

_**88888888888888888**_

Die était seul au local, étant arrivé le premier avec une demi heure d'avance. Il était en train d'accorder sa guitare quand Toshiya entra.

-Tiens salut Totchi.

-Salut Die. Il posa sa basse sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Oui. Tu étais en train de composer quelque chose ?

-Moui, je t'attendais justement pour t'en parler.

-Ah oui ?

-J'aimerais qu'on compose un morceau ensemble.

-C'est vrai ?

-On a quasiment jamais bossé ensemble et j'adorerais composer avec toi. Tu es très doué et j'aimerais qu'on combine nos talents. Enfin… C'est comme toi tu veux hein ? Fit Die légèrement gêné.

-Oh Die ! J'en serais ravi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hai. Merci de me l'avoir proposé.

Die lui répondit en l'embrassant sur la joue. Toshiya se leva du canapé pour aller sortir Eve de son étui et alla la brancher pour l'accorder sur celle de Die. Die commença à jouer quelques accords tandis que Toshiya l'écoutait attentivement, puis se fut à son tour de jouer, s'accordant parfaitement à la mélodie de Die. Toshiya s'arrêta soudain pour mieux écouter le roux, ce qu'il prit pour une façon de dire qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il s'interrompit donc et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas d'un air tout penaud. Le bassiste s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Non, j'arrêtais de jouer pour t'écouter. Tu joues vraiment bien.

-Au euh… merci.. Fit-il en s'empourprant légèrement.

Toshiya sourit devant cet air adorable et l'embrassa doucement. Ce fut à ce moment que Kaoru et Kyo entrèrent dans le local, faisait sursauter le bassiste et le guitariste.

-Ohayoooooooo ! Hurla Kyo.

-Tiens, vous êtes là depuis quand ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Environ 15 minutes. Répondit Die.

-Et qu'est ce vous faisiez collés l'un à l'autre ? Demanda sournoisement le chanteur.

-Mais rien ! Se défendit le guitariste, tentant de cacher sa gêne tant bien que mal.

-Die voulait simplement me montrer le début d'un nouveau morceau. Dit Toshiya, portant secours au guitariste.

-Ah oui ? Et on peut entendre ? Demanda Kyo.

-Euh… C'est-à-dire qu'avec Totchi on a à peine commencé et…

-Parce que vous comptez le faire ensemble ? Demanda Kaoru, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui pourquoi cela vous pose un problème ? S'énerva Toshiya. Ce n'est pas rare que vous travailliez sur une composition Die et toi.

-Ne t'énerve pas. C'est juste que ça m'étonnait que tu veuilles travailler avec Totchi.

-Tu insinues que Toshiya n'est pas un bon compositeur ? Fit Die le regard flamboyant et menaçant. Pourtant Bottom of the Death Valley et un de nos plus grands succès !

-Die… Supplia Toshiya calme toi je t'en prie.

-Totchi a raison ! Fit Kyo Qu'est ce qui te prend enfin ?

-Rien…laissez tomber. Grommela Die. Kaoru le regarda pas vraiment convaincu mais ne remarqua rien.

-Bon, ben il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Shinya pour commencer.

_**8888888888888888**_

-Die, je peux te parler ? Demanda Kaoru pendant la pause.

-Ouais.

Ils sortirent de la salle laissant Toshiya bavarder avec Shinya tandis que Kyo se ruait sur le thermos de café. Dans le couloir près de la machine à café, Die s'adossa au mur et alluma une cigarette.

-Je t'écoute.

-A quoi tu joues avec Toshiya ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

-On est ami. Répondit simplement Die.

-Ah oui ? Et selon toi, deux amis passent leur temps collés l'un à l'autre ?

-Kaoru… C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Et alors ? Tu es le mien et c'est pas pour autant que je t'embrasse à tout bout de champ ! Et t'as pensé à Hiro ? Qu'est ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que tu le trompe avec ton meilleur ami ?

-Je ne le trompe pas ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! S'exclama Die scandalisé.

-C'est tout comme. On sait que tu as une relation spéciale avec Totchi mais c'est pas une raison pour en abuser.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que je le force ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il se laisse faire comme ça ?

-Non, Toshiya est quelqu'un de très tactile et adore les câlins. Kaoru arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Toshiya a été très éprouvé par sa rupture avec Kai.

-Ca je sais. Fit Die en serrant les poings à l'évocation de ce nom.

-Parce que ça lui a rappelé son plus mauvais souvenir… Votre rupture. Il s'est rendu compte du mal qu'il t'avait fait et il sent énormément coupable, il ressent ta douleur.

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé…

-Evidemment qu'il n'a rien dit ! Même s'il fait comme si tout allait bien, il peut parfaitement penser que tu fais pareil que ce qu'il t'a fait sauf que cette fois ci c'est Hiro qui tient le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire et il ne le mérite pas je pense. Vu ce qu'il se passe, on pourrait croire qu'il a raison.

-De quoi !

-Tu es le point faible de Toshiya ! Un de ses uniques points de repères ! Non seulement tu joues avec les sentiments d'Hiro mais aussi avec ceux de Totchi !

-Kaoru je ne te permets pas de…

-Tu te tais et tu écoutes ! S'écria Kaoru. Même s'il fait croire qu'il va bien, Toshiya est très perturbé, il s'est rendu compte qu'il tenait encore à toi, énormément ! Et à ton avis, ton comportement plus qu'ambigu avec lui ne devrait-il pas lui donner de faux espoirs ?

-Tu veux dire que si je fais ça avec Toshiya c'est juste par jeu ? Explosa Die. Comment oses-tu dire ça !

-Je ne dis que ce que je vois. Toshiya tient à toi et te voir comme ça avec lui le fais sûrement souffrir puisque tu es avec Hiro. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de gros problèmes de couple avec Hiro que tu dois te défouler sur Toshiya ! Et inutile de te défendre car je ne dis que la vérité ! On voit bien que tu n'es pas heureux avec Hiro, c'est pour ça que tu passes ton temps fourré avec Toshiya ! Die réponds moi franchement qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Toshiya ?

-Je… Je sais pas…

-Et pour Hiro ?

-…

-Ecoute Die. On tient beaucoup à Toshiya et on n'a pas envie de le voir souffrir. Toi non plus n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors je te conseille de faire le point sur ce que tu ressens pour les deux et de… sévir tu comprends ?

-Ouais je crois…

_**8888888888888888**_

Die rangeait sa guitare quand deux mains se glissèrent sur sa taille et l'enlacèrent doucement. Il du se retenir de ne pas se serrer contre ce corps chaud qui n'attendait que ça.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda Toshiya à son oreille.

-Repas en amoureux avec Hiro. Il sentit Toshiya se contracter contre lui et regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se détache un peu de lui. Il avait réfléchi pendant toute la répétition et était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : Kaoru avait raison.

-Ah d'accord… Bon ben bonne soirée alors.

-Bonne soirée Toshiya. Fit die en lui tournant le dos. Le bassiste le fixa hébété. Die ne l'appelait presque jamais par son prénom, ou quand il lui en voulait vraiment. Comme le jour où… Toshiya porta la main à sa bouche et sortit du local pour que Die ne voie pas ses larmes.

Quand Die rentra chez lui, il vit Hiro assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Le jeune homme ne leva même pas les yeux vers Die, ni quand celui-ci se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé.

-Tiens, tu n'es pas avec Toshiya ? Fit Hiro avec un sourire légèrement amer.

-Non, mais si c'est pour avoir droit à un tel accueil, j'aurais préféré rester avec lui.

-Mais vas y Daisuke, je ne te retiens pas.

Die se leva du canapé et lui lança un regard remplis de colère.

-Putain, mais qu'est ce que vous aves tout avec Toshiya ?

-Il y'a que depuis trois mois, tu passes ton temps collé à lui.

-Et alors c'est mon meilleur ami. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de passer du temps avec lui, tu ne m'en as jamais voulu pour ça que je sache.

-Non pas avant que tu négliges ton couple pour ton meilleur ami.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que Toshiya fait exprès de semer la zizanie entre nous parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux te barrer tout de suite avant que je te casse la gueule.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé comme ça ! Tu te rends compte Die ? Et puis, je ne serais pas sans te rappeler que c'est toi qui a le plus souffert dans votre histoire, c'est lui qui te trompait pas toi.

- Comment oses-tu Hiro ? Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?

-Parce que je ne supporterai pas d'être à ta place Die.

-Je ne te trompe pas Hiro si c'est ce que tu crois. Mais jamais je ne te laisserai parler de Toshiya comme ça. Il est peut-être un peu égocentrique, mais il est toujours sincère dans ses sentiments et je sais qu'il m'a aimé. Je peux t'assurer qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait, je le connais par cœur. De toutes façons, je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps.

-Mais tu oublies que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a ramassé à la petite cuillère. Et puis qui te dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai envie de recommencer avec lui ?

-Il n'y a qu'à écouter la façon dont tu en parles et comme tu le regardes. Fit Hiro avec un sourire triste. Pour le coup, Die ne sut quoi dire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. On ne peut jamais vraiment oublier son premier amour.

Je suis vraiment désolé Hiro. Mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais trompé durant 4 ans et je t'aimais sincèrement.

-Je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à la cheville de Toshiya. C'est comme ça. Fit-il en soupirant.

-Ecoute Hiro, tu peux rester là autant que tu veux, le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement. Non ! J'ai pas le droit de te demander ça ! C'est moi qui part.

-Die…

-Non, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Tu as raison. Mais tu vas aller où là ?

-Sûrement squatter chez Kaoru.

-Ah…

-Au revoir Hiro. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Au revoir Daisuke.

_**88888888888888888**_

Ils venaient de terminer leur répétition quotidienne et Toshiya fumait une cigarette par la fenêtre alors que les autres musiciens s'affairaient à ranger leurs instruments. Die rangeai lentement sa guitare quand Kaoru vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du guitariste en signe d'encouragement avant d'entrainer les deux autres hors du local.

Demeuré seul avec Toshiya, Die l'observa à la dérobée. Toshiya regardait par la fenêtre, ses cheveux noirs et rouges volaient au vent du courant d'air qui passait à travers la vitre ouverte. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

-Totchi…

Le dit Totchi sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se tourna vers Die.

-C'était bien ta soirée ? Demanda la bassiste.

Die ne sut pas comment mais il se retrouva avec son bassiste dans les bras, l'embrassant passionnément. Soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta brutalement de Toshiya. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

-Pardon… Totchi… Je voulais pas ! Fit-il avant de s'enfuir du local.

-Die attends !

_**888888888888888888**_

Toshiya regardait ou plutôt zappait sans rien trouver d'intéressant comme programme à la télévision quand le téléphone sonna.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Totchi ?

-Ah Salut Kyo. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-J'aimerais qu'on discute.

-De quoi ?

-Et bien… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Ben… oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que je sais que tu mens.

-Pardon ?

-Arrêtes ! Ta relation avec Die est de plus en plus ambigüe. Tu es sur que tu le prends si bien que ça ? On est pas aveugle Kao et moi. On sait très bien que tu es encore amoureux de Die et le fait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il est aussi « proche » de toi doit te faire souffrir et on ne le veut pas.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite kyo, je sais très bien ce que je fais rassure toi.

-Mais…

-Bonne nuit Kyo ! Et il raccrocha. Bien sûr qu'il souffrait, mais il était sincèrement épris du guitariste et il préférait cette situation plutôt que Die l'ignore. Il fit tourner sa bague autour de son doigt et sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-DRING !

Il se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir après avoir séché ses larmes, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure ci. Il ouvrit la porte et eut la surprise de voir Die le regardant d'un air désespéré. Die lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer et Toshiya s'empressa de le laisser faire. Il le conduisit au salon, lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose mais Die refusa poliment. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, Toshiya lui demanda s'il allait vraiment bien.

-J'ai quitté Hiro.

-Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

-2 jours.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que tu t'en douterais.

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtes Totchi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Une bonne engueulade de la part de Kaoru, une crise de jalousie de la part d'Hiro et le tour est joué. Ca m'a fait comprendre quelque chose que j'ai mis du temps à voir. Que je t'aime encore…

Toshiya pâlit brusquement. Pourtant il devrait être fou de joie. L'homme qu'il aimait l'aimait aussi. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait mal et terrorisé.

-Die, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

A ces mots, Die sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en général quand ça n'a pas marché la première fois, c'est rare que ça marche la deuxième.

-Mais on a tous les deux évolué Toshiya ! Tu as aussi changé.

-Mais qui te dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal encore une fois ?

-Si tu dis ça c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Non ! Au contraire ! Ecoute Die, même si notre relation nous a fait énormément souffrir, c'est la relation qui m'a rendu le plus heureux. Tu es mon premier amour et je crois qu'au fond de moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

-Mais ? Fit Die avec espoir.

-Je suis vraiment terrorisé à l'idée de te faire du mal !

-Je te fais confiance Totchi ! Je sais que tu ne me tromperas plus.

-Je ne te parlais pas de ça. Je sais que je pourrais pas le refaire, mais…

-Aimer c'est souffrir Toshiya. Tu me feras peut-être du mal, inconsciemment, mais je ferai sûrement pareil. Mais là, on sera là l'un pour l'autre. Et si l'un souffre des non dits de l'autre, il faudra en parler.

-Je ne supporterais pas de te faire pleurer à nouveau. Fit Toshiya en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais. Fit Die en souriant. Ne croies surtout pas que j'ai réfléchis à tout ça. Je ne suis pas venu ici sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre à ce que ça ferait si on reprenait quelque chose ensemble. Si je ne m'étais pas dit qu'on aurait une chance tous les deux, je ne serai pas là en face de toi Totchi.

-…

-Toshiya laisse nous une chance je t'en prie. Nous deux c'est magnifique non ?

-Oui…

- Alors s'il te plait Toshiya, laisse-nous reconstruire quelque chose. J'ai compris une chose ces derniers jours. C'est que je ne serai jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi.

-Moi aussi Die. Je ne serai jamais aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Fit Toshiya en souriant.

-Ca veut dire que ?

Toshiya lui répondit d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres et Die lui sourit d'un sourire que lui seul avait le secret et qu'il réservait uniquement à Toshiya. Die l'embrassa plus passionnément en l'allongeant sur le canapé pour le relâcher après quelques minutes de baiser intense pour plonger dans l'océan onix de ses yeux.

-Il y'a un petit problème quand même. Fit Die.

-Lequel ? Questionna le bassiste ?

-J'ai plus d'appartement maintenant.

Toshiya éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Mon chez moi t'es toujours ouvert Die Kun.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Die et il lui prit les lèvres de nouveau après avoir chuchoté : Tadaima.

-Okaeri. Lui répondit tendrement Toshiya.

**OWARI**


End file.
